The Lost Birchwood: New Adventure
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: it is 2013 and Bernice is staying with her Grandmother and trying to not think about Smarty but when New Weasels come and kidnap both her and Bridget and all so when she over hears them talking about Doom and how his new plan needs her well lets just say that her peaceful life just became no longer peaceful anymore [Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Disney**

**this takes place in 2013 and the new chapters of The Lost Birchwood is still being work on and I hope you like the new chapter once it is posted and anyway I hope you like this too**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

how long has it been since I left? well lets see it has been only a year ago and it is 2013 now so yeah it has been a while since I left home and came here but it was all in good reason...

I couldn't deal not knowing if Smarty loved me or not so in fear I started to push him away from me and act like I didn't care about him to which seem to work...

I started to live with my grandmother and my other sister too...yeah I had found out some time ago I had another twin sister but she was different because we use to be join at the hip...yeah we were conjoined once but the doctors seem to had to make us part from each other to which Bridget says it was for the better and I wont get into it too much...

and to say I miss my family like Dad, Tommy and Beatrice...I miss them terribly and it hurt me that I had to make them forget me by erasing both their and the toon patrol's memory of me...

I made my friends that are Catrina, Elysia, Felicia and Merida promise not to tell them about me or even speak of me or even tell them where I was to which I am living with my grandmother right now...

they promise me and they had kept their word for the past year...

and to tell you the truth the only toon weasel I didn't erase the memory of was Sleazy who would come by to see me and ask me how I was doing and if I wanted to come back home any time soon and give back my mom, dad and my siblings memories of me?

yeah I keep telling him I wasn't ready to go back and I might just stay here a little longer with grandmother and Bridget and all so there were the babies that grandmother had brought home before that needed to be take care of...

grandmother told me she had went to my house before and had to erase the memories of the ones who were in the room at the time of ever seeing the babies and then she brought them here to live with her and Bridget to which was about a year ago that happen...

I mostly help out with taking care of the babies to which for some odd reason they seem to adore me for some odd reason and some times they didn't want to be held by Grandma or Bridget, just me for some weird reason.

I guess I remind them of their mother I guess, I mean I know I haven't had any babies yet of my own or even got married at least and I will be 18 years old soon but still I can't help but love the babies as if in some way they were my own...

right now I am in the kitchen cooking it is my turn tonight and Bridget was in the living room playing one of my video games

(yeah I had brought all my stuff from my room and into this place )

and all so I had been visiting Arcade Town too and checking up on things there and all so I have been visiting Toon Town too but not as I am, I had been going there under a Toon form to which is a Toon Mink

I couldn't very well go there and having Toons thinking I am Beatrice now can I?

nope no I can not and plus it easy for me to be in that form while I go visit Sleazy there

although we don't meet up at the Toon Patrol's place but we most likely meet up at the park and talk and ask each other how the other was doing and that sort of stuff

I had all so made another new friend while I came out here her name is Briella Gallant she is pretty nice and we get along great

and I ask her if she didn't mind going over to where Beatrice and Tommy live (to which is with Mom and Dad of course, like me living with Grandma right now at the moment ) and give them a book that belong to Beatrice that she had let me borrow before I had erase her and everyone else's memory of me save for a few who I made promise not to tell...

I told her to tell that she had found her book and that she was returning it to her

and well she couldn't very well tell her I had it but what she told me what happen while she was over there made me giggle

Psycho had some how became a little clingy to Briella and for one I was a little shock cause I had plan to hook him up with one of my other friends but it would seem that hadn't work out too well I guess...

well Briella hadn't went back to my parents place since what happen with Psycho and who knows maybe he was just trying to be friends with her

and plus I do miss Psycho too and I wonder how he and Stupid are doing, I mean I do worry about them and how they are feeling and I worry about them being pick on by the Toons at Toon Town...

Sleazy tells me I shouldn't worry so much about them and they are big boys and they can look after each other.

I guess he is right but some times I even miss Smarty more too but I will not tell him I love him or even show any signs of being in love with if we ever run into each other in Toon Town...

I can't do that not no way not no how...but what if I never see him again?

"of course you wont see him again!"I thought to myself as I finish what I was making in the kitchen and to tell you the truth it wasn't my best work but it did smell pretty good and when I had took a little of it off it even taste pretty good too.

as I was about to take what I had made to the table I heard something outside and I thought it must of been Sniffy who tended to like going outside and play but this sounded nothing like Sniffy and plus when I look over at the other room Sniffy was sound a sleep next to my familiar which was a Toon Bat that look like Eek and Squeak from Darkwing Duck

the only thing different is that my familiar was a gray color and she was the first familiar I had since I came out here

all though when I take her to Toon Town some times those princesses would swat at her like she was some kinda bad creature

that is just silly those princesses would love a bunny or a bird or anything else but something like a bat or a wolf and they get all 'Ahhh Run' or hit it...seriously and they call themselves friends to all animals

I happen to be friends with some of the type of toon animals that most of those toon girls at Toon Town wouldn't dream to go near

and well was when I met my familiar and I was happy we found each other and to tell you the truth I was told by some girls who live in Toon Town that they saw Smarty with a Toon Girl he was now dating...yeah I don't know if that is true or not but I wont even worry about it too much...it isn't like it has anything to do with me after all.

but right now I got to worry about what made that sound outside so I headed over to the other door that is in the kitchen and open it and went outside but when I did I didn't see anything or anyone but then five Toon Weasels jump out of no where (and no they weren't the ones from the Toon Patrol or even Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy no these were different weasels who look like the ones from the Comic Series of Who Framed Roger Rabbit )

"what the-"I said but before I could say anything else one of the weasels who I had saw before in the comic I own that had Doom being brought back by him and the ones to his left who help him with that plan...

he pulls out a gun but it wasn't the type that is use by Smarty or the others of the Toon Patrol in fact it was the same kind that was use by Darkwing Duck.

and before he pulled the trigger he said "Night Night..."he said with a smirk and he pulls the trigger and gas comes out and hits me and the color of it was a light blue color and I had started to feel sleepy as I fell forward and then before I fell a sleep I heard the door to the kitchen open and Bridget yell out "Bernice!?"

Then after that nothing...

to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**some of the weasels are from Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom **  
**all though the other half of the weasels I don't know what comic they could be from if it is the same one or not **  
**but anyway I will do the best I can and all so I hope to get that comic some time :D**

* * *

[Bridget's Pov]

it was just me and Bernice at home at the moment well that and Sniffy and Bernice's familiar a Toon Bat who she named Bitesy do to the fact that some Toon in Toontown insulted her and she had bite him on the finger.

Grandma had to take the babies that are Timothy, Becky and Bertie to the doctors for a check up...

all so Macie was coming to live with us soon and she said that she will be over in a few days or so.

Macie was still a little girl and had done fine living with just Toons for a while but Grandma thought it be best for her to move in with us so yeah we are going to have more mouths to feed but it ain't so bad after all it means a even bigger happier family.

Bernice's is a little more calmer now ever since she came out here too for some odd reason she says it is because her split personalities are a sleep now in her head and she can relax and not have to worry about them for now...

Bernice all so has some parts of her personalities that she split from and took toon human form (all though she still has the personality of the ones who split from her they are just copies of each of her personality )

each of those personalities live and work at the Arcade Town's Birchwood Castle...

Bernita is Bernice's Playful/Sneaky personality and her job is to be the look out as well as the Castle's Knight,

Bernessa is Bernice's Motherly side and she works as the Castle's cook,

Bernelle is Bernice's very timid side and Bernelle tends to worry a lot and her job is the lady-in-waiting

Bernicia is Bernice's flirty side and her job is all so lady-in-waiting,

Berna is Bernice's laid-back and very out spoken personality and she loves sports and she is all so a lady-in-waiting,

Bernadea is Bernice's very strict side and Bernadea likes when rules are followed but only if the rules are fair,

Bernadetta is Bernice's intelligent side and is all so one of the Knights of the Birchwood Castle

and lastly is Binnie who's name is a pet form of Bernice, she is Bernice's childish and care free side and who visits Bernice more than the others who live and work in the Castle and she would be scolded by Bernadea about leaving the castle and going off to the human world with out telling her.

Binnie was like the true part of Bernice's heart that seem to have been lost when she was a little girl but only would show that side of herself only a little bit...and in a way I believe that Binnie is a good part of Bernice to hang out with and it is good for her to be around that part of herself...all so Binnie is the only one that chooses to not be in a toon form like the others and is all ways in a human form that isn't a toon.

anyway I started to hear Bernice go outside and when I was wondering why she was going outside I got up and headed to the kitchen and then I open the door that goes outside and what I saw made me yell out in worry "Bernice!?"

she was on the ground and wasn't moving and plus she seem to be out cold now and I look over to some Toon Weasels who by the way aren't The Toon Patrol.

"what have you done to my sister you creeps?!"I said in anger as I was about to run over to get Bernice and take her inside but then I was hit in the back of the head by one of the weasels and then I turn around while I was falling and saw it was a weasel who look to be the leader of the other weasels and then I fall on my left side and I was now feeling my eyes close as I pass out...

[Bernice's Pov]

I was having that dream again...where I am in the middle of the ocean and on a island and everything is like all like no where and not having another living being from miles and I am wearing this white dress that goes down to my knees and I would look over to the other side of the island that is another island very far off and I would see Smarty on the other island all though he doesn't look over at me and seems to not see me at the moment but what does this dream mean?

like me being on this island and on the other island is Smarty?  
I just don't get it at all and it confuses me that I started to have this dream after I left and went to live with my Grandma.

what could this dream mean...the ocean and the two islands that has me and Smarty on...

I mean it doesn't make any sense at all and maybe I shouldn't worry too much about the dream I am sure it doesn't mean anything.

I sit down on the sand of the island's beach and look out to the other island where Smarty is and wondering why I was dreaming of Smarty on another island...am I just being weird?

[Binnie's Pov]

I was walking over to Bernice's place and I was singing to myself and I had my hair up in two ponytails that are like the down kind and I was wearing a sweater that has the words 'Let's Get Silly' and I was wearing purple pants too.

oh and the color of the sweater is light blue color and the words on it is a white color.

I know the others don't want me to be bothering Bernice and I should just stay at the Castle but where is the fun at staying there and watching the castle?

I wanted to go out and see the human world and I don't care what my 'older sisters' say about it I can and I will and they need to have more fun and get out of the castle more and not be such sticks in the mud.

as I saw Grandma's house close by I started to run over to it with a big smile on my face and when I got close enough I some how could feel something was wrong and as I go in the back of the house I saw Sniffy and Bitesy outside and looking worried.

I maybe the childish and care free type at times but when it comes down to it I can be serious when I want to be and this look like one of those times I will have to be.

"Sniffy, Bitesy what happen? where is Bernice and Bridget?"I ask the two and Sniffy is the one who answers me

**"Bernice and Bridget were kidnap by some Toon Weasels who aren't the Toon Patrol"**Sniffy said to me and I couldn't help but be worried at this, if it wasn't the Toon Patrol than who could it be?

"come on you two we are going to search for them and the first place we are going will be Toontown."I said as I let Bitesy on my right shoulder and I pick up Sniffy and carry him as I head off to where Toontown is and I couldn't help but hope that Bernice and Bridget are okay and they aren't hurt.

to be continued

* * *

**Binnie will be a Secondary Main Character or just one of the Main Characters...**  
**just like Catrina, Elysia, Felicia, Merida and Briella are going to be Secondary Main Characters.**

**the ones who are Bernita, Bernessa, Bernelle, Bernicia, Berna, Bernadea and Bernaetta are going to be Minor Characters.**

**and all so I will try to make the next chapter a little longer and all so I hope you don't mind the wait on the other chapter of The Lost Birchwood and I will tell you all it will be worth the wait :D **

**maybe I can have Binnie live with Bernice's Grandmother too **

**and I am thinking that Binnie might be cute with Psycho instead of one of Bernice's friends that I thought would be perfect for him**

**and I am thinking of matching up a few of Bernice's friends with the Toon Weasels that kidnap Bernice and Bridget.**

**and I think even though Binnie is like a part of Bernice she could be like her own person and start not just be like a split part of herself and on her own part of adventure of trying to find Bernice and Bridget she could grow up a little on the way and not just be childish as the other parts of Bernice's personality would call her and of course she can still be care free but she will be trying to find Bernice and Bridget but she might run into some toons on the way that she wasn't suppose to run into.**

**I'm thinking I will place Catrina and Slimy together in a Future Chapter of The Lost Birchwood Story **

**all though maybe I can have it like Slimy falling in love with Catrina at first sight and it could take a while for Catrina to return the said feelings.**

**oh and you will find out who Macie is in a future Chapter of The Lost Birchwood **

**all so sorry if this chapter isn't perfect but I will try to do better in the next chapter and all so I think this chapter is still a little okay so it isn't too bad :)**

**anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope you keep reading The Lost Birchwood too :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Concrete Angel goes to Martina McBride**

**I know I said before about thinking about having Binnie be with Psycho but I think I will think on someone else to be with him maybe...**

**okay so it will be like **  
**Bernice+Smarty**

**Catrina+Slimy**

**hmm...maybe Bridget could be with Psycho? **  
**I guess that is a better idea **  
**Hmm I think I like that idea :D**

**Bridget+Psycho **  
**anyway enjoy this Chapter **

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I woke up from cold water as it hit my skin and someone yelling out "wake up sweet cheeks!"

when I open my eyes and I saw the said Toon Weasel who had what I guess made me go out cold and kidnap me.

"who do you think you are bub?!"I ask in anger as he was about to speak but another weasel who look a little not too bright said while pointing to another weasel

"that isn't Bub, that over there is Bub"he said before getting a slap over the head by the purple wearing weasel before looking back at me and saying "The Name is Slithy Doll Face...that idiot over there is Doofus"he said while pointing at the red hair and brown fur weasel who pointed to the one called 'Bub' before who right next to the one called Bub was a weasel who was wearing the same round hat as Doofus but he look a little like Wheezy and he had on a tie on and a jacket and the one name Bub's hat was just like Sleazy's and well it would seem that Bub smokes just like Wheezy but he doesn't seem to smoke all of it at once and he only had one in his mouth so lucky for him then.

the outfit that the one that look like Wheezy was a green color and his tie was yellow and his fur was brown color

and the one that was Bub's shirt was a purple color and his hat was blue color...I wonder if those two know Wheezy?

"and there next to him is Wally..."I heard the one called Slithy say before pointing to another weasel

"and this guy here is Al...and before you ask, no you ain't the only one who we took, we all so took that little number over there"Slithy said as he points to the far left of me and I gasp in shock as I got up and run over to my older twin and pick her up a little off the floor and started to shake her by her shoulders "Bridget! Bridget Come on wake up! come on!"I said as I was trying to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up and heard one of the weasels say "boy she sure is out cold huh?"it was most likely the one called Doofus who said that cause I heard him talk before when he said that Slithy wasn't 'Bub'

I glare over to the purple wearing weasel with such anger in me and it was clear in my voice too

"what do you want from us...why did you kidnap us from our home?!"I ask Slithy who smirks and adjusts the hat on his head that was like a purple version of Smarty and Greasy's hats.

"oh all in good time babe but I got to say I am surprise to hear you having feelings for Smarty, never thought he would be the type of guy to land such a hot one like you..."Slithy said with a smirk as I look shock at him knowing what something like that and the fact I am trying to forget the fact about me having feelings for Smarty but I glare at him when he called me that word.

"do you mind not calling me that? it feels weird when you say it...and that goes for calling me 'babe' too."I said and he just smirks before looking over to the ones called Doofus and Al "take the lovely ladies to their rooms they will be staying here as long as the Boss wants...after all he has his plans that needs to be followed now don't it?"Slithy said as the ones called Doofus and Al came over to me and Bridget and the one called Doofus grab me by my arms and starts to make me walk out of the room and I look over and saw the one called Al do the same with Bridget at first but then he seem to notice she can't walk right now so he had to pick her up and carry her to where we are going...

and I know that no one knows where we are and I know that the Toon Patrol wont come and save us do to the fact that they no longer know about me...I guess that is my own fault for being so scared not just before of the thought of Smarty not having feelings for me and all so about my own feelings for him...but before of Mom...

she was one of the many top reasons why I left, she didn't care and she even treats Beatrice badly and it really broke my heart when I did find out that she was my real mother and not some fake...

I couldn't live under the same roof as her with her abuse that she puts Beatrice through  
at least Dad will be there for Beatrice when I can't...

I even started to get flash backs of when I was little and how my foster mother use to...

I didn't like to think about it but lets just say I had the bruises that my foster mother gave me on my face and on my arms and legs for about lets see oh yeah two weeks when I was little and it took that long to heal...

I guess I was kinda different than my siblings, I mean when I get hurt or cut it takes my wounds up to some weeks or some times a whole month or so to heal...

I will never understand that but I really don't like it when I get flash backs of my old foster mother and how she use to beat me

and it would be caused by my own mother...and when I do get the flash back images in my mind and I tend to shiver and hug myself and Dad would ask me what is wrong and I would tell him I'm fine and it was nothing...

but in truth be told I wasn't fine cause that memory will all ways be in my mind I was like that song about that little girl and I can't remember the name and I think I can remember some of the words to the song so when I look it up I can listen to it again...

when the two weasels left after placing us in a room and locking the door behind them I look over to Bridget in worry and I really hope she will be okay and then I go over to what seem to be a balcony and I saw the night sky of the Toon World and I started to remember that song and I started to sing it...and all so I started to remember the name of the Song as I sing it...

"she walks to school with the lunch she packed

nobody knows what she's holding back

wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

she hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh...

the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask "I sing and I took some air in before continuing singing the next part of the song

"it's hard to see the pain behind the mask

bearing the burden of a secret storm..."I sing and I stop as I feel tears coming from my eyes as I sing the next part that made me sad so much as it brings a pain to my heart when I sing it...

"sometimes she wishes she was never born..."I sing even more louder as I put more emotions into the song

"through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved"as I sing that part I think of my Dad and I think of Beatrice and Tommy and...strange enough the Toon Patrol...

then I started to sing more of the song once again

"Concrete Angel!

somebody cries in the middle of the night

the neighbors hear but they turn out the light

a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate..."I sang as I feel more tears coming from the meaning of the song

"when morning comes it will be too late...

through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel!"I sang as I feel anger and sad at the same time as I knew the meaning of what is happening in the song and I feel that if I myself hadn't been took away from my foster family soon enough I might of ended up like the little girl in the song...

"a statue stands in a shaded place

an angel girl with an up turned face

a name is written on a polished rock

a broken heart that the world forgot

through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved..."I sang but before I could sing the next part of the song I hear crying and I look down below me and to my shock at seeing the last Toon I would see in a place like this and most likely crying after hearing me sing the song.

"Roger!?"I say in shock as he was trying to stop crying but failing miserably

"that poor girl!"Roger said in tears and I couldn't help but sigh at this and if I ever told him that I all most ended up like said girl with my last foster family it would bring him even more tears if he found that out and he would most likely tell the Toon Patrol and oh yes Roger was all so one of the few I didn't make forget about me...

"Roger what are you all doing here?"I ask him and Roger stops crying long enough to tell me

"I saw those weasels come back to Toon Town with you and Bridget and I followed you here and boy it is a good thing you can't see this place! it is really scary and creepy looking!"Roger said and I would tell him I kinda like some creepy stuff as long as it ain't the kind of scary I don't like...but I will just nod my head as I was showing him I get his meaning since he does seem scared of the place where me and Bridget are at.

"yeah me and Bridget got kidnap by these punks and I don't know what they are planning but it can't be good if it might have Doom in it."I said and Roger makes a face "I got to get the Toon Patrol!"Roger screams out and I couldn't help but feel my eyes go big as he said that and to which means if he gets the Toon Patrol I will be facing Smarty again and then he will be asking who I am and why I look so much like Beatrice and so on and so forth and it wont be pretty let me tell ya.

"No Roger Don't Get The Toon Pa-"but before I could finish my words he ran off to most likely to tell the Toon Patrol that me and Bridget are in trouble.

"oh great just great...and I thought I wouldn't have to deal with Smarty for like many years later...this stinks even more so when I told Beatrice and Tommy Smarty's real name when he and the Toon Patrol were in the room and of course I didn't say the word but I took out a drawing of a toon brain and another of a toon donkey and I had to let them all figure out the meaning...with the drawing of the toon brain being for the word 'Smart' and I wont even go on saying the other one cause I'm sure everyone knows Smarty's real name but his name is going to be just 'Smarty' and I think maybe it is good that he doesn't want his real name to be said...after all I wouldn't want the babies to repeat it if they ever do meet him..."I said as I head inside and to a near by bed and I lay down and go to sleep...but not before thinking

"man Smarty was mad when I told them his real name through those drawings..."I thought as I went to sleep.

to be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**all so I know I said this in my other story that is 'Story of Alison Charity' to which I will work on the next chapter when I can**

**but anyway the ideas for like new characters for like a Darkwing Duck fanfic will be **  
**Desdemona Macawber and her younger sister Maybelle Macawber**  
**and all so Gosella Mulard who will be Dayna Mulard's adopted daughter**  
**and all so the character Mordecai Macawber that will be Morgana's younger brother**

**and all so the idea I really hope to do some time around**

**that is a Monsters University one that will take place in a Alternate Universe where Humans and Monsters live in the same world and live together...more or less...**

**but anyway the characters for that idea will be the main character human will be a girl name Enola McValkyrie**  
**and her older sister is name Valerie McValkyrie who will be a senior **  
**and the humans take what is called 'Scream Classes' which they have to learn to make powerful screams for those who are going to be future scarers and all so human children aren't allowed on the grounds of MU because to monsters they are still toxic while the teenagers aren't toxic who happen to go to MU but of course have different classes than the monsters cause the monsters and humans don't hang out but that rule might be broke soon enough**  
**and the only ones the humans can speak or listen to is the teachers and the dean who are all monsters well I guess a few of the humans can be teachers but they only teach the humans...**  
**anyway if anyone can give me a idea for a title for that MU story idea please let me know...**  
**anyway please enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

[No Pov]

Binnie was unable to do as she promise that was to look for Bernice and Bridget cause she was starting to become see through  
it was funny to think even if she came out of Bernice's mind she wasn't really a real human...she found it funny that seems to be what keeps her more in Arcade Town and keeps her in Birchwood Castle...

you see Binnie and the other sides of Bernice can't live out in the real world too long and be seen by others too long cause well...  
they just can't and when they stay out of the Toon Worlds too long like the Toon Town and Arcade Town or any Toon places...well they start to be see through and look like some kinda ghost until real people can't see them and when the humans can't see them anymore they have to go back to Arcade Town to make themselves seen

it was the same with Annamaria who had stayed in the Toon World because she could only be seen in the real world for so long and it really made her mad that she had to not be seen by real humans and that Bernice gets to but that is the breaks ya know?

Binnie and the others knew that they aren't real humans but just some fragments of Bernice's mind...

anyway Binnie had to go back home to Arcade Town and let Sniffy and Bitesy go on the search with out her cause she knew they can handle looking for Bernice and Bridget on their own but Binnie hopes that the two will be okay on that search

and she knew that Bernice would be very sad if any happen to Sniffy and Bitesy

_  
[Bernadette's Pov]

when I got home with Timothy, Becky and Bertie I felt that something wasn't right and I was right to feel that way because Bridget and Bernice were no where in sight and that worried me greatly cause I told them to stay home and not leave the house while I am taking the little ones to the doctor for a check up, I mean it wasn't like them to run off like that...

and I knew something was wrong when I look to my right I saw Sniffy and all so the Toon Bat that was Bernice's familiar named Bitesy who had the same color amber eyes as Bernice come into the room (Sniffy of course ran into the room while Bitesy flies into the room)

"Sniffy, Bitesy what is going on?! where are my granddaughters?!"I ask the two who give me a sad and worried look as they both said at the same time (in Animal speak of course ) "we don't know!"and then I knew something was really wrong because this could only mean that Doom has them and I will not let him harm one hair on their heads if I have any say in the matter

I couldn't very well leave Timothy, Becky and Bertie alone they needed to be watch out for while I go find my granddaughters...

and I will not think to let my daughter-in-law watch them she has done too much all ready to Beatrice and Bernice for my liking...

the nerve of her to act like such a child...no at least when someone acts a little like a child at times they take the time to be the parent and try to take care of their child but all so makes sure to be not only be a parent to the child but all so a friend to come and talk to and listen to...but that daughter-in-law of mine has lost her heart when she became the way she is now...

it is all most like her being the way she is now is something she likes to be instead of the loving and nice mother she was suppose to be but isn't...

well I can't worry about the shame I feel for my daughter-in-law right now I need to take Timothy, Becky and Bertie to Toon Town and have Jessica babysit them while I go and look for my granddaughters and I might as well let Sniffy and Bitesy stay with the little ones while I am off finding Bernice and Bridget...

I turn to the left to look at the three who were giggling and laughing (well Timothy wasn't giggling but you know what I mean )

"Mommy said she would read me one of her comic books! I can't wait to see the pictures of that funny duck in it!"Bertie said in a really happy voice and even though she could speak more like Timothy and Becky and all of them were toddlers now they still acted like adorable and curious children even if they can talk more than a normal toddler that would only say a few words at times but would some times speak in much longer words at times...

I found it cute that they have taken such a liking to Bernice they all started to call her Mommy and even though they weren't really her children she seem to love the idea of being their mother figure.

I once went to Bernice's room and found her sing a song to each of the three and I could see them growing tired and fall a sleep during the middle of her song

and one time when Becky had a bad dream she heard her crying and ran right into the three's room and pick up the crying Becky and rock her in her arms and told her everything will be okay and that she's here and she wont let anything harm her and it was okay to go back to sleep.

now if only my own daughter-in-law had that kind of motherly love for all her children and not just fave her son...

one time I even saw Bernice help Timothy with his ABC's and of course Bertie and Becky were still a sleep at the time and Timothy wanted to wake up early and ask Bernice for help on how to say his ABC's...

I'm so happy that Bernice isn't playing favorites with the them and she seems to love them all as if they really were her own...

"Timothy, Becky, Bertie...?"I said to them and they all look up at me with curious looks on all their faces and I look over to Sniffy and Bitesy who both go over to them and Timothy pick up Sniffy and Bertie let Bitesy rest on her head and Bertie seem to giggle "that tickles!"Bertie said as she lets the Toon Bat stay on her head while she looks up at me like her brother and sister do.

"kids I am going to leave you with Jessica Rabbit, she is going to babysit you while I look for your Mommy and Auntie Bridget who well are out some place..."I said as I couldn't tell them the full truth about what happen to Bernice and Bridget now could I?

"okay Great-Gramsy we go stay with Auntie Jessica and Uncle Roger!"Becky said for herself and the other two and I couldn't help but be happy how well this has turn out and I did find it cute how they would call me Great-Gramsy it does make me feel happy inside cause it was so adorable and cute when they did that...

I told them to follow me out to the car so we can go to Jessica and Roger's place.

"Great-Gramsy how come Mommy and Auntie Bridget are out some place...weren't they suppose to stay home?"Timothy asks as he was making a serious look on his face as he was thinking on how it wasn't like them to be off and not tell me or them where they are going...I guess Timothy gets that from Beatrice who might be a little shock to find out she is a 'Aunt'

and I would tell Bernice the truth about where Timothy, Becky and Bertie really came from but the shock might make her faint if she found this out...

"I know Timothy but we can't worry about that right now, we need to go to Jessica and Roger's place and have them watch you three while I go look for Bernice and Bridget now get in the back and we will head off to Toon Town."I said to them and they all did as they were told and I got in myself and then we headed off to Toon Town

"please be well Bridget and Bernice...and if Doom hurts you two I will make him sorry he ever crossed me"I thought to myself as I took off down to where one of the portals to Toon Town is and I couldn't help but worry even more for both my granddaughters lives as I thought of them in the hands of that mad man who calls himself Judge Doom...

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Morgana Macawber from Darkwing Duck goes to Disney**  
**(all so I am thinking that the new school that Bernice will go to in The Lost Birchwood **  
**she will have Morgana Macawber as one of her teachers, I happen to think Morgana is Cool )**

**Credit for Yen Sid goes to Disney **

**all so I decided this story that is The Lost Birchwood: New Adventure**

**will be a Alternate Universe type thing from the Main The Lost Birchwood**

**some things in this will be only a little link to The Lost Birchwood Story **

**and how each character meet each other might be different from this one here...**

**but what it says about Bernice's past of her foster family will all so be true in The Lost Birchwood...**

**I think Bernice wouldn't of told those who worked at the orphanage or the ones who are the children and teenagers at the orphanage on how far her foster mother went besides a slap and locking her in a closet...**  
**if those who have read The Lost Birchwood agree with me about this one story here The Lost Birchwood: New Adventure should just be like not fully linked to The Lost Birchwood and just be a type of Alternate Universe thing you can tell me...**  
**but I guess I feel that it might be better that way...**  
**all so I will have Bridget and Bernadette appear in a future chapter of The Lost Birchwood just to let you know.**  
**anyway please enjoy this chapter...and I hope you don't mind waiting for the next chapter of The Lost Birchwood and I will tell you it will be worth the wait and you'll love it :D**

* * *

[Bridget's Pov]

when I had came to I was tackled into a tight hug by Bernice who was worried that I wouldn't wake up

I told her that I am fine but I was more worried about her cause it would seem the weasels were after her for some odd reason that I couldn't understand to tell you the truth...but if they were only after her than why take me too?

it made no sense to the both of us who have been took by these toon weasels

Bernice told me that she thinks she knows where we are now cause it can only be The Von Rotten Home

"I guess that would explain a lot of things...but why would Doom want you anyway?"I ask as I couldn't help but feel puzzled by what he could want her for.

"I over heard them talking about it has something to do with my powers...I mean I'm still going to my new school that helps me control my powers and how I use them...Miss Morgana Macawber says I am doing well in the umbrakinesis magic all though I wouldn't use it like some bad guy like from a Disney Movie or Cartoon or what not..."Bernice said with a small smile as I forget what part of magic that was that was umbrakinesis that Morgana was teaching her...

"oh mostly like this..."Bernice said as she points to her own shadow and it shot up to life and was like walking over to a near by wall and waves at me before making a peace sign with it's two fingers and I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide at this...

"she isn't teaching you Dar-"I said but Bernice gave me a scolding look and stop me from saying what I was going to say by speaking over me

"No She isn't! Morgana is a Great Teacher but just because her magic a little different doesn't make it 'Dark Magic' and I know better than to use the forbidden magic that Gosalyn had used before but at least she learn not to do it again..."Bernice said as she points to her shadow and it returns to it's place next to her and she glares at me

"your as bad as the Toons in Toontown! they think just because Morgana use to be a villain she must still be if she is teaching me magic that you and Yen Sid"Bernice said in a upset voice as she looks away from me and I couldn't help but feel bad for making her think that I am being like those who think that Morgana's magic is bad just because it is different...

"she was even going to teach me how to do a Swarm Bat Spell that would have Toon Bats Swarm those stuck up too good for Night Animals Princesses..."Bernice said in a bitter voice as I sigh at this...

Bernice really didn't like it when a few of the Princesses from Toon Town would not be nice to the Animals who sleep during the day and woke up at night and just because they do that doesn't mean they were like villains...they were just different.

I once heard Bernice crying when she found a Toon Bat Hurt by a hit from a stick that one of those Toon Girls hit it with at Toon Town...

Bernice took care of it and nurse it back to health and I couldn't help but be proud of how kind hearted she was...

she not only like the animals that were like Sniffy but she all so had a love for the animals that were different and were treated different by those in Toon Town...

"I'm sorry Bernice I should know better than to judge one of your teachers like that...just because her magic is different doesn't make it evil...it is just well I guess I shouldn't listen to some Toons who come by and tell me those things about Morgana...I'm sorry."I said to Bernice who gives me a smile again "you are forgave for your lack of knowing of the truth of Morgana and my other teachers..."Bernice said with a even bigger smile on her face.

"so tell me again where do you take your classes?"I ask her and she walks over to a near by chair and sits down on it before answering me.

"it's under Beatrice's normal school...well it isn't like her old school where every boy and girl are jerks...but it is in one of her new schools I can't remember the name of...but anyway to get to halls of where my classes are I need to take the door that says 'Gifted M-Class Students' the 'M' of course stands for 'Magic' and only half of the boys and girls who are just humans go there but all so still take classes that Beatrice would take...but of course I still have normal classes in M-Class too so it isn't just Magic so it's pretty cool and plus so what if the halls are all dark and gloomy like with those torches being the only light until you go into a class room and it has normal type of light but still has that whole 'scary' look about it with all the spider webs and all that stuff, I have you know the spiders hardly ever bother the students and some of them are really nice if you get to know them and stop screaming half the time."Bernice said to me and I couldn't help but be surprise to hear how her classes and even how that part of the School is not notice by others who don't take the classes she takes that lead into that door that says 'M-Class'

"any of the other teachers that you want to talk about?"I ask her and she makes a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest before saying...

"well half of my teachers I like and some I don't like...namely because of that whole me not wanting to do that whole place the frog in the bowl that had those boiling bubbles coming out...I got a F+ for that one but I don't care, no matter how gross a frog is and it wasn't even a Toon Frog I mind you...I will not kill it by making it a part of whatever spell we were making for class...that is just wrong in so many levels I tell you what..."Bernice said as she was making a face at remembering the whole thing and I couldn't help but nod my head as I agreeing with her about that.

"well at least not all the teachers make you do that right?"I said to her as she smiles and shakes her head no

"no they don't and I'm happy for that fact and all so some of my teachers are pretty understanding about it..."Bernice said as she looks over to a picture of what look to be a human girl who was standing next to Baron Von Rotten before he became Doom...

"I am guessing that girl was perhaps his friend before he became Judge Doom..."I said as I walk over to the picture and saw the girl more closely...

she had black hair and pale skin and she had on what look to be a long dress and she was wearing some kinda hat on her head...

and her eyes seem to be a amber color the same color as Bernice's eyes...how odd for them to have the same color eyes but I guess it isn't really, some people do have that eye color even if it happens to only a few people...

I look closer to the names that was written down next to the girl...

it said Rosalynn Von-...but the other part of the last name was a blur because it look to me it might of been smudge out by someone...perhaps most likely Doom...

who was this girl and why did she seem to look like Bernice a little...of course they did look a little different from each other but the looks on the face of the girl that was Rosalynn seem like she was happy to be around Doom well more like his Baron self and she was even having her arms around his own arm and he was in his Toon form in this picture and he seem more kind looking...

"who is Rosalynn...?"I ask myself as I didn't hear a door open and someone answers me "Rosalynn was Doom's human friend..."a male voice said as I turn around and saw it was Wally who had brought in food for the both of us.

"good kid she was...Doom saw her like she was his own daughter sadly the poor thing died on the very same day that Baron Von Rotten became Doom...the only thing he could remember was how much he cared and loved Rosalynn like she was his family...but his good side must of died that day forever after what happen to her...funny your sister kinda looks a little like her...well you do too but you don't have the same eyes as them..."Wally said as I couldn't help but be curious about Rosalynn and who by the way wasn't even a toon but a human girl who was once close with Baron Von Rotten...

"tell me how did Rosalynn die?"I ask him as he gave me a look "some things are best not said right now doll face...and it really isn't my place to say...if you want to know more about it why not ask the man who saw it happen...and that would be Yen Sid..."Wally said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

how would Yen Sid know about Rosalynn's death? is he keeping that a secret and what else is he not telling us...

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Grandpa Birchwood, Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood and Beatrice Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

**Credit for Adventure Time goes to Pendleton Ward **

**and I decided maybe Bridget would be better off with Slithy instead...anyway sorry if this chapter isn't perfect**

**and I promise The Lost Birchwood Next Chapter will be worth the wait and I hope you like it once it is done but until then please enjoy this story.**

* * *

[No Pov]

both Bridget and Bernice were still in the room they were being kept when a thought came into Bridget's head

"Bernice why don't you transform into Original Bernice you know the Bernice you were born as before that whole thing that happen years back when you were a baby that you seem to nickname that part of yourself 'Bernicey' why don't you turn into her and bust down the door and use those yellow weapons that you make a appear like magic and use them to-"Bridget said but Bernice cut her off "Bridget I can't you know it takes both me and Bernyce to be Bernicey and plus we can only stay merge for so long after we say the words that help us become the same girl..."Bernice said as Bridget sighs at this and knew she should of remembered such a important fact.

"I forget what were the words you use when you two merge to become one girl again?"Bridget asks Bernice who was right now looking around the room before looking over at her "the words are 'Merge our Hearts' but we need to say the words at the same time and plus the merging can only last for so long as it was said before to us there was a side effect that cause us to become two girls and it is likely we will never become one girl for very long when we use our power to merge into one girl by saying those words and besides...Smarty told me once he like me just the way I am...that kinda surprise me how nice he was being about the fact he doesn't mind me being the way I am..."Bernice said with a small blush as she thought back on what Smarty told her some time ago and even if when Bernice and Bernyce become two girls again after they become Bernicey

Bernyce didn't have feelings for Smarty like Bernice does and well Bernice couldn't help but be happy for that fact even if she wouldn't say why she is happy for that...

Bernice couldn't help but feel as if Bernyce is the better side of herself that she wish she could have

Bernice looses her temper much more easily but Bernyce is like well she hardly looses her temper so easily

not to forget that she is more gentle and seems to be more mature than how Bernice acts at times and she couldn't help but wonder if Smarty would be much happier if he hadn't met Bernice first and might of wanted some other girl that was more like Bernyce but of course not being Bernyce herself of course but some different girl...

or maybe Smarty would be better off with a Toon Girl after all Bernice knew too well of the trouble from being such a different couple after seeing how Lonette and Frank Harris couldn't really be together...

okay maybe they were still kinda together but in Cool City that was in Cool World they weren't allowed to well lets call it

tier 15 and Bernice couldn't help but be happy that Frank didn't use the real word for it when she and the Toon Patrol were at that Club and the fact when she thought Frank was going to say that other word she had covered Stupid's ears not wanting to hear the word that was the true name of tier 15...  
she guessed that both Toons and Doodles use the words of tiers in dating that was like in Adventure Time Cartoon...

like with tier 1 is hugging and tier 2 is kissing and she had no clue what the other tiers are but she didn't really wanted to think too much about it but she knew this for sure

she really couldn't be with Smarty and she was even more worried for Beatrice and Greasy too she was worried the two of them would be force to part from each other and it was because of what Frank Harris told her before...

he said that Humans and Toons don't belong together in such a way and that the two would only get hurt in the end like him and Lonette but still when Frank became a Toon he should of changed his mind about it all but still even when he was able to be with Lonette and even plan on marrying her he still told her that because she and Smarty are too different it wouldn't work out...

"maybe Harris is right..."Bernice said sadly and Bridget looks over to her when she said that out of the blue like that and she couldn't help but be a little worried when she hears how sad Bernice is sounding right now as if she had her heart broken.

"What do you mean Bernice?"Bridget asks

"I mean what if Frank Harris is right about Humans and Toons...what if things did work out with Smarty and we could never really be together...like we could never get married or even be able to live with the looks that both Human and Toon would give us on the streets that could be like disapproving glares! what if it got worse from there!? like what if the Toons went as far as to hurt him! I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of that and not only that maybe if I had never met Smarty he would be better off!"Bernice said with tears forming in her eyes

"Bernice you don't mean that..."Bridget said to Bernice who shook her head "Yes I do mean it! Smarty would of been better off if he hadn't met me! I'm not what you call pretty or smart...I get into fights with the students from that old school I went to for a while and I'm not the best cook...and I can't help but feel that Smarty can do better than me...I know it cause he is much better off with out me now..."Bernice said but before she could say anything else she gets a hard slap to the face from Bridget and she couldn't help but double back a little as she takes a few steps to the wall as she looks at her sister in shock.

"why did you slap me?"she asks as Bridget was giving her a scolding look of that a big sister who was scolding a little sister for doing or saying something wrong.

"you shouldn't listen to Harris, Toon or Human you and Smarty could still be together if you give each other time to figure out if it is really meant to be...you should never said that he would of been better off if he hadn't met you...if that were true than you would of never ended up going to Toon Town and meeting your true family and plus if what all that has happen we wouldn't of met and you all so wouldn't of met Bernyce who by the way might of just been the other half of you that was split when you both were very young but you still saw each other as sisters all the same...and not to forget your the Heart that brings Lost Family members together and if it weren't for you Grandma wouldn't of had the courage to face Grandpa again and try to rekindle their love and not to forget they are still trying to figure out what kind of house we all should live into together and like Grandpa said before he doesn't mind having us live with him and besides that I hear that the house will be kinda like his old one but a whole lot bigger and all so maybe it would be best if you do go back to Beatrice and Tommy...they need you and plus you can still visit me and Grandma and we can visit you too...but your place isn't with me or Grandma...your true place is with Beatrice and Tommy and you know deep down in your heart that is true..."Bridget said as she walks over to Bernice and embraces her into a heart warming hug.

"you...really think that it can work out for me and Smarty?"Bernice asks as Bridget felt herself smile as she hugs her and nods her head yes "yes I do believe it and plus you know that deep down in your heart you have to be there for Beatrice whenever things get too rough with Mom...you and Tommy need to be there for her just as the Toon Patrol are...you need each other and plus even if Mom isn't the mother you wanted but she is all you got and besides didn't Bernyce's foster mother say she is happy to have you over any time and treat you like you were her daughter too? so be happy you kinda have another mother figure and were able to see all the happy memories that Bernyce had when she was with the woman who took care of her and even if that means Bernyce saw your unhappy memories that was caused by your foster family before you were with are real family...and having some of Bernyce's memories seem to help you a little in both your mind and heart and even though you two still have your memories you still have the copy of the memories of each other to know what the others life was like before we all came together and not to forget that no matter where we all live or go we are still family...and we all love each other so don't you ever forget that Bernice."Bridget said to Bernice as Bernice couldn't help but smile at this news and words of wisdom from the heart from her sister...

"I guess your right Bridget..."Bernice said as she hugs Bridget and thinks that maybe it would be good for her to go back to where she belong...

to be continued


End file.
